


Godammit, Scotty

by dumplin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempts at humour, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Halloween Costumes, Halloween party as starting event, M/M, Probs some angst, Rivalry, boys being stupid, but also fluff, of a sort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplin/pseuds/dumplin
Summary: Kihyun would like it noted that he was there entirely against his will, and that the pointy ears had been forced onto him by an overly-enthusiastic Minhyuk and snickering Hyungwon.





	Godammit, Scotty

Kihyun would like it noted that he was there entirely against his will, and that the pointy ears had been forced onto him by an overly-enthusiastic Minhyuk and snickering Hyungwon. If he had had any say in any of this, he would have spent Halloween at home, either catching up with some studying or giving into the feeling of the night and watching a scary movie.  _ Not _ feeling uncomfortably made up and out of place in someone else’s house trying to pretend he didn’t just want to go home and get this  _ ridiculous _ costume off.

“Spock!”

Kihyun tensed, then sighed and crossed his arms, resigned to facing the bane of his existence.

(Hyungwon always rolled his eyes when he said that, insisting that Kihyun loved Changkyun and was just being contrary.)

“Spock,” a voice slurred in his ear, clearly no longer sober despite the fact that this was supposed to be a ‘sober party, Kihyun, come on’. Kihyun should have known better than to trust someone who regularly showed up at Kihyun’s house clearly slightly tipsy and trying to get him to grind.

It was a thing he and Minhyuk did. It was a Thing, and the only reason Kihyun went along with it was because Minhyuk got ridiculously pouty if he didn’t, and Kihyun honestly did not have the time for that. Besides, it was fun to see Minhyuk try and grind when he clearly didn’t have any hips to speak of.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun enunciated, showing a super human power of will by not shrugging off the offending arm. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Changkyun shook his head against Kihyun’s shoulder, moving so that Kihyun could see a terribly familiar looking yellow shirt and black pants combo, complete with slicked back hair. It was with a sinking feeling in Kihyun’s stomach that he realised that, yes, Changkyun, his continual competitor in academics and a life-long irritation, was dressed up as Captain James Tiberius Kirk and that he, Kihyun was dressed up as First Officer Spock, lulled into a false sense of security by Minhyuk’s continual reassurances that this was way too nerdy for anyone else to think of. 

Pursing his lips and crossing his arms, leaning away from the widely grinning Changkyun, Kihyun contemplated the fact that this, right here, might be the thing that finally pushed him over the edge and make him murder Minhyuk for good.

(There had been attempts in the past, most notably the sheet-strangling situation in fourth grade. Kihyun refused to be sorry for it and staunchly asserted that Minhyuk  _ absolutely _ deserved it.)

“No, you’re supposed to call me Captain, right?” Changkyun’s mouth was split into an almost obscenely wide grin, cheeks bunching up to push his eyes into little slits, looking vastly too pleased with himself. Though that was something he always was, so nothing new there, Kihyun supposed. 

“I’m not  _ supposed _ to call you anything,” Kihyun snapped, already feeling the tiny bit of enthusiasm he had drummed up for the night fizzle up and disappear. “In fact,” Kihyun reached up and plucked the ridiculous pointed ears off of himself, “I was just leaving. Goodnight.”

Kihyun turned to leave, a righteous anger in his steps, when a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind, spinning him around to face a laughing Changkyun. “Aww, hyung, come on. I was just teasing. I actually really like your costume. You should put the ears back on, they look cute.”

Kihyun gaped. 

Now, he and Changkyun had never minced their words around each other. Changkyun would always start teasing, always start poking at Kihyun, probably looking for a reaction, and Kihyun, god help him, has never been able to keep himself from giving the reaction. Changkyun would tease, and Kihyun would snap, and the back and forth would become more and more heated, sometimes even descending into a full-on shouting match. Kihyun liked those the most, loved seeing the way his comments got under ‘oh haha nothing bothers me and life’s a joke’ Changkyun’s skin. 

Never though, had they given each other any sort of compliment. At least, not sincerely. It would always be attached to a barb, or a backhanded insult. 

Kihyun could deal with that, he knew how to handle that. 

But, now Changkyun was standing in front of him, eyes miraculously clear of any supposed malicious intent, and Kihyun didn’t know how to handle that. He didn’t know whether to frown, roll his eyes, or snap back. 

The silence between them dragged on, the openness in Changkyun’s eyes becoming more and more shuttered, with Kihyun feeling the urge to just  _ get out _ of this extremely uncomfortable situation pressing down on his skin, when Changkyun threw his head back and laughed, loudly. 

“The ears makes you look more like an elf, more like the short people you so  _ obviously _ come from.”

Changkyun was laughing again, that cocky grin that always made Kihyun’s blood boil and his skin feel hot plastered across his face. Kihyun rolled his eyes, at himself, for believing that anything even resembling sincerity could ever pass between them. 

“Oh, haha. Jokes about my height, how completely original,” Kihyun drawled, ensuring that every word of his was generously coated in sarcasm and a hint of contempt. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have actual  _ people  _ to talk to.” Kihyun paused for a second, watching the grin fade slightly off Changkyun’s face. “You know, not an actual sea slug, unlike you. Just in case you weren’t able to uh, keep up.”

All traces of mirth was gone from Changkyun’s features, and he was scowling, the beer bottle he was holding hanging precariously by the tips of his fingers. “God, you’re a real asshole, Yoo Kihyun, you know that?”

This wasn’t different from anything else Kihyun and Changkyun had flung at each other across the years. Actually, compared to some of the stuff they had said to each other it was practically tame, practically not meaning anything at all. Yet, for some reason, Changkyun looked more fired up and angry than such a simple exchange warranted, in Kihyun’s opinion. 

“Yeah,” he answered nonetheless, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Hyungwon had seen to that, claiming that there was  _ no way in hell _ that Spock would be less than perfectly groomed. “Is this a surprise?”

“I guess not.” Changkyun’s voice was curiously flat as he said it, turning his back and going to join a throng of what looked like sexy bunnies. 

Kihyun stood at his spot for another minute, arms crossed, feeling oddly out of sorts. What was Changkyun’s problem? Why did he have make it weird like that? Why did he have to go off the script, the script that Kihyun had down to a T and could do practically in his sleep?

He was still deep in thought when Hyungwon appeared before him, slim and lanky in his Edward Scissorhands outfit, though he had forgone the knives and scissors on his hands for various bits of coloured string and ribbon. Kihyun had thought that defeated the whole purpose of dressing up like him in the first place, but Hyungwon had waved him away, claiming it was about the ‘aesthetic’. Which, fair enough, even now while Hyungwon reclined against the wall next to Kihyun, Kihyun was aware of several eyes fixed on Hyungwon and, by association, him.

Assessing, weighing up his level of threat and, after Kihyun choked and coughed at the first sip of beer Hyungwon offered him, writing him off as inconsequential. 

“I still don’t understand how you can drink that shit,” Kihyun gasped, wheezing, clearing his throat against the honestly unpleasant burn working its way down his throat and into his chest. “It’s awful.”

Hyungwon shrugged, pushing one hand into a pocket, leaning so that his hips pushed out almost obscenely, throwing his head back and swallowing down some more beer, throat bobbing perfectly visible to all his lusty admirers. 

Used to his antics after four years, Kihyun simply shook his head, smiling slightly, watching in amusement as a skeleton walked into a wall, eyes fixed on Hyungwon.

“You’re cruel, you know that?” Kihyun remarked lightly, checking Hyungwon’s hip with his, prompting Hyungwon to stand less provocatively. 

Hyungwon shrugged, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Kihyun internally rolling his eyes. On any other person, that would look crude, almost disgusting. But Hyungwon managed to turn it into something sensual, almost indecent, plump lips damp, a single trail of moisture running down his chin attractive rather than slobby.

“Maybe.” Hyungwon shrugged again. “Still haven’t managed to get his attention though.”

Kihyun followed his wistful gaze, sighing when it landed on a smiling boy, dimples settled deep in his cheeks as he brought a glass to his lips. Which, even Kihyun had to admit, were pouted absolutely adorably. Not that that meant he approved of any of what Hyungwon was doing. 

“Have you ever considered, I don’t know, maybe talking to him? Telling him you like him? I mean who would be able to resist all of  _ this? _ ” Kihyun gestured to the entirety of Hyungwon, before snorting when Hyungwon started smirking. “Stop looking so damn smug. You’re attractive and you know it. And yet…” Kihyun trailed off, eyeing Jooheon pointedly.

Jooheon was a fairly new obsession of Hyungwon’s. As far as Kihyun was aware, Hyungwon had once seen the dimpley boy smile and fallen completely for his dimples, and the way his frown made him pout unconsciously. At least, that’s what Hyungwon said. Kihyun was sure at least part of the matter was the fact that no matter how much of a show Hyungwon put on, Jooheon barely even glanced at him, except in passing. 

It infuriated and interested Hyungwon in equal measures and honestly, Kihyun was just amused at the fact that it was working Hyungwon up this much. In all the time Kihyun had known the taller boy, he’d never known him as having to work for someone’s attention, as entering their orbit was usually enough.

Hyungwon pouted at Kihyun’s suggestion, still staring at Jooheon who, somehow, hasn’t managed to notice that the person who was widely considered the most attractive person at their school was staring at him. “That’s not the  _ point _ , Kihyun. And it would ruin the game, anyway.” A frustrated note entered into Hyungwon’s voice, and if Kihyun didn’t know better, he would have thought Hyungwon was genuinely upset. “I just want him to  _ see me _ . Is that really so much to ask? I mean, I hardly fade into the background.”

Kihyun eyed the the sparkly black suit Hyungwon had poured himself into. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Oh, shut up,” Hyungwon grumbled. “Didn’t I see Changkyun over here? Looks like your costume attracted some attention as well.” Hyungwon glanced over at Kihyun and frowned. “You took off your pointy ears. Kihyun. Spock has pointy ears. If you take them off you’re just a weirdo in a blue shirt.”

Kihyun flushed, crumpling the plastic ears tighter in his fist. “I’m not wearing these things anymore. It’s embarrassing,” Kihyun huffed, and his roving eyes landed on Changkyun again, his yellow shirt irritatingly recognisable in the crowd. “Changkyun called me an elf.  _ And _ he’s dressed up as Captain Kirk, of all the stupid things.”

Hyungwon followed his eyes, breaking out into a fit of cackles as he saw that yes, Kihyun and Changkyun had inadvertently dressed in couples costumes. “Oh, oh my god. Kihyun,” Hyungwon leaned over him, laughter dancing in his eyes, and on his face. “Kihyun, this is brilliant. You guys  _ have  _ to pose together. I need to record this,  _ please _ .”

“ _ No _ . Under no circumstances are you to record this in any way. I was just leaving anyway,” Kihyun grunted, taking a step back.

“Kihyun, come on, you have to at least tell Minhyuk, this is priceless, you can’t just--”

“Bye~” Kihyun called over his shoulder, before lowering his head and shouldering his way to the front door, doing his utmost to avoid people getting a good look at him. His and Changkyun’s rivalry, for lack of a better word, was widely known, as their spats were almost always public, and Kihyun really didn’t need word getting out that they had come as a  _ couple _ . 

Even though they  _ hadn’t _ , of course, but Kihyun knew how the rumour mill worked. One moment they accidentally showed up at the same party with matching costumes, and the next they had been secretly dating for years and their passion was finally exposed. Kihyun didn’t have time for that bullshit. 

He knew he would get shit from Minhyuk for this later, especially if Hyungwon had gone to find him and inform him of the situation but honestly, the moment Kihyun relaxed into the seat of his mother’s car, he felt a calm settle over him. 

He would go home, get out of this ridiculous clothing, and watch a movie, since it wasn’t too late yet. A perfect Halloween night, devoid of any stupid friends and irritating Captain Kirks.

\---

Kihyun didn’t sleep late by nature. He frankly just didn’t have the time, what with having to get up for school and frequently going early to attend the meetings of the clubs he was a part of. The one exception to that rule was Saturday mornings.

Kihyun didn’t sleep late, not even on Sundays, (the result of a mother clinging to the tradition of going to church, despite Kihyun and his brother voicing numerous complaints about the matter), but everyone that knew him knew that Saturdays were the exceptions. Any other morning he would be up before you, likely already dressed and ready for the day while you were still rubbing sleep out of your eyes. 

But not Saturdays.

Which was why when, at eight in the morning after Halloween, which happened to fall on a Saturday, Kihyun simply turned over when he heard the doorbell ringing. Whoever it was, it couldn’t be for him, because anyone that knew where he lived knew he didn’t get up early on Saturdays. Someone else could get the door while Kihyun slipped back into his dreams. 

Except, five minutes later, the bell was  _ still  _ ringing, the sound not at all deterred by Kihyun all but burying himself underneath his duvet, pillow pressed tightly over his head. And, if he wasn’t mistaken, even his phone was buzzing on his bedside table. 

Groaning, not caring a single whit about the fact that his eyes were swollen from sleep and his cheeks puffed up, not caring about the fact that he was wearing his oldest pair of boxers and most comfortable, stretched out t-shirt, Kihyun stumbled his way down the stairs, approaching the door with a, “I’m coming, I’m  _ coming _ , will you  _ stop _ ringing the bell?”

The doorbell abruptly stopped and Kihyun opened it to reveal a frowning Minhyuk, complete with a hoodie and torn jeans, floppy hair laying over eyes that were still ringed in the previous night’s makeup. More than frowning. Actually, Kihyun would almost say he looked angry? But why would he look--

“Yoo Kihyun!”

Oh no. That was his full name. It was never good when Minhyuk said his name  _ properly _ , never mind his  _ full  _ name. 

“What,” Kihyun mumbled, stifling a yawn in his elbow, belatedly waving Minhyuk inside.

With a huff, Minhyuk stomped past Kihyun, making straight for the kitchen, his familiarity with Kihyun’s house evident in the way Kihyun found him peering at the contents of the fridge with a critical eye when he entered the kitchen.

“There’s no fruit juice. There’s usually fruit juice.” Minhyuk pulled himself up onto a counter, flip-flopped feet hitting the cupboards with a dull thunk. “Tell your mom to buy more fruit juice.”

Kihyun flopped down on a kitchen chair, blinking tiredly at Minhyuk. “Tell her yourself. She likes you better than me anyway. Though she’ll have your hide if you keep sitting on the counter.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, not moving. “No she won’t.”

Kihyun shrugged, too disoriented and tired to really care about any of that. “Whatever. Also,  _ why  _ are you here?  _ You _ of all people should know waking me before ten on a Saturday morning is a capital offence.”

“Well, you not telling me that you and Changkyun came in matching costumes is grounds for questioning of best friend status,” Minhyuk huffed, crossing his arms. 

Oh. Oh, so this was what it was all about. Kihyun blinked, mind becoming slightly clearer.  _ This _ was what it was all about?

“You woke me up early for  _ this?  _ Excuse you, I think  _ your  _ best friend status needs to be brought into question!” Kihyun exclaimed, all but glaring at Minhyuk. “This is the  _ one day a week  _ where I get to sleep in, Minhyuk. And you wake me up for, for  _ this _ nonsense?”

Minhyuk’s feet stopped drumming the cupboards. “Nonsense? Kihyun, I was practically the last to know. I had to hear about it from Sana, and you  _ know _ she almost never pays attention to any sort of gossip.”

“Wait, how did everyone know? I only told Hyungwon and--”

Kihyun cut himself off, his frown deepening into a definite glare. Of course. How could he have been so stupid. He’d thought, erroneously, apparently, that Changkyun would be just as eager to keep this quiet as Kihyun was. Why would he want to be connected with his rival in any way at all? He’d been a fool to assume that Changkyun would act in any logical way at all.

“That  _ asshole _ .”

Minhyuk gasped in mock shock, hand flying up to cover his mouth. “ _ Kihyunnie _ . What a bad word. What would your  _ mother _ say about it?”

“Just because I don’t  _ approve _ of swearing doesn’t mean I  _ can’t  _ swear,” Kihyun mumbled, before pursing his lips. “Shit. Ass. Hell.” Kihyun’s eyes flicked towards the door, even though he was almost entirely sure he was alone in the house, before leaning forward and saying in a softer voice, “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Wow,” Minhyuk said in a deadpan voice, rolling his eyes. “So wild. You’re acting out Kihyun, watch out.”

Kihyun could feel the heat climbing up his cheeks, settling on his ears. “Just because I choose to refrain from cursing because I have morals and have a slightly more advanced vocabulary than most teenagers--”

“You sound like you swallowed a dictionary, Kihyun. Full offense.”

“--does  _ not _ mean I’m innocent or naive or a  _ child _ . So stop treating me like one.”

“ _ Chill _ .” Minhyuk swung himself off the counter, opening the fridge again and pulling out a banana. “I just wanted to tell you I am  _ severely”  _ Minhyuk pitched his voice lower, consonants coming out posh,” disappointed in you.” He peeled the banana and dropped the peel into the trash can with the accent. “For not telling me, I mean. Best friends should tell each other everything, Kihyunnie.” He was waving the banana at Kihyun as he spoke, and Kihyun couldn’t help the huffed laugh that escaped him.

“You know, I would take you more seriously if you weren’t currently waving a  _ banana _ at me.”

“What’s wrong with a banana?” Minhyuk asked, biting off more than half the banana in one go, turning back to Kihyun with a full mouth. “I’s a exemp’ary f’uit,” he mumbled, words coming out mangled with small pieces of banana landing on the table.

Kihyun grimaced at Minhyuk, and at the pieces. “Clean that up. Then come up to my room. I still have to beat you at Mario Kart.”

Minhyuk swallowed and grinned at Kihyun, revealing teeth trailing those little banana strings. “Never gonna happen.”

Kihyun snorted and made his way to the stairs. True, it hasn’t happened  _ yet,  _ but Kihyun’s been practising, and he was  _ sure _ this time. Conveniently, and not at all on purpose, it also managed to distract Minhyuk enough that for the rest of the day (or until Minhyuk had to go home at one because Kihyun kicked him out so he could study), Minhyuk didn’t bring up the Captain Kirk situation again.

All Kihyun could hope for now was that everyone else would forget about it just as easily.

\---

Monday morning, as always, saw Kihyun at school bright and early, sun barely peeking over the horizon, as he fished the class keys out of his pocket. 

The Academic Association teacher was supposed to be there first thing in the morning, opening up and getting everything ready for the members to stumble in, but after the third time where she had arrived a whole fifteen minutes after Kihyun, she had sighed and handed him the keys with an extracted promise to never tell anyone and to never use the classroom for anything other than the weekly meetings. Kihyun, tired of waiting out in the cold with coffee cups and the kettle weighing down his arms, had agreed immediately, and since then it had become an almost sacred little ritual of his.

It wasn’t like he was completely alone at the school that early. The cleaners were there, of course, and there was the odd early bird, kids being dropped off by their parents early, or catching the early bus. But it was a different world, being at school that early. 

When you’re at the school at night, it felt like the halls were haunted, like you couldn’t walk around any corner without there being a host of ghosts and phantoms ready to meet you, as if walking into a classroom would reveal a phantom teacher talking to an empty room. Kihyun didn’t like being at school in the dark.

It was different in the morning, when you could smell the freshness of the morning being carried on the wind. Kihyun walked past the sport fields every morning, and seeing the dew drops sitting, small and shining, unbothered by the passing of feet and the sun, made something in his chest unclench and settle down. It wasn’t something Kihyun had ever attempted to explain, he wasn’t even sure he  _ could _ , but early mornings was a type of magic that came closest to what Kihyun had read about in books. And, for that alone, he revered it.

Opening the classroom door with a jiggle, a twist and a bump (a special talent that had taken Kihyun a month to perfect), Kihyun left it open for the sunlight to stream in, lighting up the dust motes in the air like specks of fairy dust. He set up the kettle, boiling the water and scooping coffee into the cups, teabags in the two cups of the students who preferred it. 

It was a gentle, familiar, calming rhythm, one that Kihyun was used to, one that he had started his week to for about a year now, and it calmed him so completely that he had completely forgotten that he had been slightly anxious about the reactions and whispers of his classmates today.

Or at least, he had forgotten about it until the first boy, a boy one year Kihyun’s junior, Jimin, hopped his way into the room, smiling gratefully at the cup of coffee Kihyun shoved into his hands before turning bright eyes on Kihyun.

“Did you and Changkyun really go to a Halloween party in a couples costume?”

Kihyun, in the middle of taking a sip from his own cup, choked, bending over and coughing wildly as Jimin took the cup from his hands and proceeded to hit his back with a force his tiny body belied.

“I’m,” cough, cough, “I’m fine, Jimin. I’m fine.” Kihyun waved Jimin away, straightening up with tearing eyes, blinking rapidly to clear them and focussing on Jimin. “Where, where did you hear  _ that? _ ”

Jimin, eyes wide and concerned, fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his phone, tapping at the screen a few times before he turned it around and shoved it in Kihyun’s face. “Jungkookie sent this to me.”

Kihyun took the phone, eyes widening as he recognised himself, red-faced and frowning as Changkyun leaned over him, teasing grin spread on his lips, the two of them unmistakably dressed as a matched pair. The caption on the picture was a row of exclamation marks and shocked faces.

“What,” he managed, surprise sinking through him. It wasn’t that he hadn’t expected this, since Minhyuk had made it more than clear that basically the whole party had heard about it, seen it. And yet, he had half expected it to have blown over by the time Monday rolled around. Did no one have anything better to occupy themselves with? Was whatever happened in Kihyun’s and Changkyun’s lives  _ really _ that interesting? Really? “Was-- Isn’t Jungkook too young to have been at a party like this?” Kihyun demanded, handing the phone back and fighting to keep a calm, neutral expression on his face.

Jimin shrugged, slurping from his cup. (A deplorable habit, one Kihyun had been attempting to rectify by buying easy-sip cups, so far without any success.) “I mean, probably not. But like, when has anyone ever been able to tell Jungkookie what to do?”

“Well, that’s not really--”

At that moment Hansol and Mingyu entered the room, the former holding up his hand for a high five and, after Kihyun confusedly gave him one, congratulated him on finally getting together with Changkyun.

“That’s not what happened at  _ all _ ,” Kihyun began, but his protestations were overshadowed by the exclamations and subsequent comments by the members entering the classroom, and after Kihyun’s fifth attempt at dissuading Hansol about his erroneous beliefs was interrupted by a hearty pat on the back by the culprit himself, he abandoned the effort, resigning himself to enduring the comments and meaningful looks, thankful for small mercies.

Mainly, that Changkyun, although qualified to be a member of the Academic Association, had decreed that getting up earlier was ‘a fucking sin against humanity and himself in particular’. His own words. 

Kihyun could only hope, as he sipped his own coffee, that not  _ everyone _ was as invested, or as deluded, as the members of his club. Hopefully. 

\---

About a quarter of the way through the day, Kihyun was forced to admit that, yes, everyone  _ did _ seem to know about the happenings of Friday night and yes, everyone seemed to be under the impression that he and Changkyun had been having a secret relationship under everyone’s noses. 

Which was, quite frankly, literally one of the most ridiculous things Kihyun had ever heard. First of all, anyone who had ever seen them interact, which included most of the school population, should have been able to ascertain that they could barely stand each other and would hardly have been able to hold a conversation civil enough to even begin to foster any kind of relationship. Secondly, anyone who had actually seen them interact  _ at the party _ , which at this point seemed to be every single person who had been in attendance, although that couldn’t possibly be accurate, should have seen that, clearly, they were arguing and exchanged no fond words or pleasantries. Honestly.

“Hate sex,” Minhyuk informed Kihyun as they lazed beneath their tree at break. “It’s obviously what everyone’s thinking, and, to be honest, I can see it.”

Kihyun bit into his peanut butter sandwich harshly, chewing fast. “See it? How on earth can you  _ see  _ it? There’s nothing to see! We obviously hate each other.”

Minhyuk, head cushioned on a convenient tree root, glanced up at Kihyun and snorted. “Yeah, obviously. I mean, that’s obviously why you argue with him every time you see him, and stare at him when you think he’s not looking.” Minhyuk scoffed softly. “ _ Obviously _ .”

Kihyun swallowed, the bread sliding painfully down his throat in his haste. “I look at him because I’m not  _ safe _ when he’s around. He’s always looking for excuses to taunt me.” Kihyun cut a sharp glance at Minhyuk who was lazily twirling a blade of grass between his fingers. “ _ You _ don’t think we’re… you know…” Kihyun’s throat clicked, unable to pronounce the words. 

“Actually having hate sex?” Minhyuk finished for him. Kihyun nodded minutely. “Not at all. I mean, you would have told me, for one, and secondly, you still look way too naive for anything like that.”

“Being naive isn’t a bad thing, you know,” Kihyun mumbled. “Also, you’re very sure of yourself, to think I’d tell you everything.”

“I told you when I gave, and received, my first kiss  _ and _ my first blowjob. I would hope you would at least do me the same courtesy.”

“Yeah, and that was traumatising. I really didn’t need to know every detail,” Kihyun grimaced, still flinching at the relish Minhyuk had possessed when relaying the event. 

“It was educational.”

“It was horrifying.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and Kihyun returned to his sandwich, considering Minhyuk’s words. Did people really think that he and Changkyun would....? That Kihyun would…? Surely not. Surely it was as foreign a concept to them as it was to Kihyun. Surely people were more intelligent than that. 

When he said as much to Hyungwon in Biology, the lanky boy guffawed. “You have  _ way _ too much faith in people’s intelligence. Don’t worry, grasshopper, you’ll learn.”

“I’m older than you,” Kihyun grumbled softly as the teacher entered the classroom. 

“That just makes it even sadder,” Hyungwon replied.

Kihyun scowled at him, but didn’t reply, intent on the teacher. Whatever anyone thought, it wasn’t like there was any merit to any of the rumours. Kihyun was a key component in those rumours. He would know. Which was why, as soon as Changkyun and Kihyun interacted again, which could happen at any moment, everyone would see that they had been complete idiots and that  _ of course _ Changkyun and Kihyun couldn’t stand each other.

As luck would have it, Kihyun had barely walked out of Biology when something solid hit him from the front and he went stumbling backwards, the momentum from his heavy bag almost sending him to the floor. A firm grip around his upper arm helped him regain his balance, and Kihyun looked up to thank the person only to find Changkyun staring at him in apparent surprise.

Kihyun steadied himself and yanked his arm loose, nodding tersely. “Thanks, I guess. Though I probably also wouldn’t have stumbled if you hadn’t walked into me.”

The surprised expression on Changkyun’s face morphed into a frown and he leaned back and crossed his arms. “You could have watched where you were going too, you know. There’s a shared responsibility here.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kihyun snorted, attempting to push past Changkyun. There were already interested faces gathering, and although Kihyun had wanted them to see him and Changkyun interact, he suddenly felt the stupidity of the situation weighing in on him. What did he care about who other people thought he was dating? He knew the truth, his friends knew the truth, and soon enough the truth would become clear enough. 

“Hey, you’re not going to apologise? That’s like, majorly rude.”

Kihyun bit his lip. He shook his head. He gave himself a brilliant pep talk that consisted of all the numerous reason to  _ not _ engage this douchecanoe. Unfortunately, Kihyun has never bested his temper and it had a bad habit of overruling all rational thought. So, with a grimace of irritation at himself, Kihyun turned around. “Apologise? I see absolutely no reason I should apologise. It wasn’t me that almost knocked a fellow student to the floor, after all. If anything, I should be the one waiting for an apology.”

Changkyun smirked and rolled his eyes, the gathering people bolstering him. “See that everyone? The great and powerful Yoo Kihyun is too  _ proud _ to apologise. See--”

“Aw, Changkyun, don’t be mean to your boyfriend,” a voice called out, and it felt like a bad soap opera as Kihyun and Changkyun literally froze, staring at each other.

Kihyun waited for Changkyun to deny it. He waited for the flash of his signature grin, those rolling eyes he knew so well to make their appearance. He waited, and nothing happened. Nothing happened, except for Changkyun smiling, almost coyly, and walking forward, lifting his arm and. Placing. It. Around. Kihyun’s. Shoulders.

Nothing happened, except for Changkyun leaning close to whisper in Kihyun’s ear, a soft, “Play along,” that left Kihyun reeling, left him frozen.

Because, what was currently happening, could not possibly be happening. Changkyun could not possibly be pressed tightly along Kihyun’s side, so tight Kihyun could feel the outline of his phone in his chest pocket pressing against him, so close that Kihyun could feel Changkyun’s body heat against him. (Which was strange, as Kihyun had always kind of expected Changkyun to be cold, however illogical it was, to match his personality.) And Changkyun could not possibly have whispered  _ that _ in Kihyun’s ear, and could not possibly be smiling at the crowd gathered around them with a shit-eating grin, preparing to say who knew what.

  
This could not  _ possibly _ be happening. 

**Author's Note:**

> There has been a shameless usage of each and every trope the author could think of and wanted to use. Hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, I am aware of the fact that Kihyun is using annoyingly big words and shit, but it's a Part Of His Character and will be further explored.


End file.
